Dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999
03.03.2010 roku, w ramach pożądków dyskusja stara dyskusja została przeniesiona do Archiwum Vezok999 18:27, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za uwagę�:) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 20:46, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) 2004 edycje Brawo, Gratulacje i Kon - gratulacje! Ja coś ostatnio zbyt aktywny nie jestem, ale postaram się to zmienić�:D Gresh250 No brawo, ja mam za parę chwil 2222 edycję�:)Aritika władca Guratti 12:11, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Vezok czy nauczysz mnie jak robić swoją stronę? Takua nuva Plik:150px-MoL Takanuva.png albo mi się zdaję albo to jest żart?Aritika władca Guratti 11:45, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) hej posiadasz nk lub ggTrynaNuva 14:44, mar 7, 2010 (UTC)?? To popatrz na moją stronę usera Vezok999 14:45, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) a gdzie onaTrynaNuva 14:49, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) hej to tryna nuva tryna nuva to mój 2 profil Derg Złoty Toa 14:57, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vezok999 w dziale "kontakt, rozumiesz? Vezok999 15:01, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Dasz link do przetłumaczonego komiksu (przez Ciebie) Labirynt Strachu? Nie czytałem go, bo myślałem, że go wydadzą na głównej stronie bio - myliłem się. Gresh250 Koniec BIO jest bliski :( !!! Nie wiem jak ty, ale postanowiłem, że wezmę się za porządek na tej wiki. Wkrótce zobaczysz co miałem na myśli... Aha, gdy będę miał 3000 edycji wyszukuj bonusów na mojej stronie :D. Na pewno znajdziesz coś ciekawego. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Pomożesz mi zrobić tą Wiki (bo zniszczyła mi się)? http://pl.star-gate.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Ostatnie_zmiany Link - Gresh, czyli ten który uwielbia Gwiezdne Wrota Ziom, mógłbym umiejscowić twojego Florexa w kornikach łowcy? Kani Lein Co to jest?-User:Gormifan Był o agori z Teasry, zginął, przeczytaj więcej na artykule o im (prawdziwy, mój, z BS01) Vezok999 12:48, mar 9, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, naprawiłem ci stronę, jakiś spamer zepsuł ją Danger55 15:35, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Chesz być moim najlepszym przyjacielem?Makuta18 Ave!!!! Ave!!!!Dzięki tobie odzyskałem dawny przydomek!!!Chwała!!!-User:Gormifan Pytania Zrobiłem tę przegródkę, ażeby "odśmieconej" dyskusji nie zaśmiecać. Możę przejdę do rzeczy. Jak jest np. artykół o Gresh'u to jak się robi tę "ramkę" ,w której jest jego fotka itd. ??? Mam pomysł na artykół na Fanclub Bionicle Wiki co za tym idzie nową opowieść z o wiele mniejszymi jajami i naprawdę udał mi się projekt. Ale to zależy od wiki. Powiedz na tórej to Ci dam odpowiedni wzór Vezok999 19:33, mar 15, 2010 (UTC) Ave(zatkało mnie) o_O czy wy wiecie wogóle co to znaczy Ave Cesar Morituri te salutant?Aritika władca Guratti 20:10, mar 15, 2010 (UTC) no właśnie. Podaj na tej BioWiki i FanBioWiki. PS No ja nie wiem co to znaczy Ave Cesar Morituri te salutant więc wytłumacz. PS2 Mam teraz bezprzewodowego neta :) . Spróbóję wejść na PSP. - Bartii 19:05, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Więc tak, włącz edycje sekcji i u góry po prawej masz "źródło dokumentu" nacisnij to i to co Ci wyjdzie skopiuj, potem wklej. Narazie dałem Ci szablon na Toa, ale mogę dac i inne. Napisz też jaki ma mieć kolor. Powiedz czy wyszło Vezok999 19:19, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Fajne! Zaraz zabiorę się za robienie Toa. I prosił bym o wzór na Skakadi i Rahi(FBW), byłbym wdzięczny. - Bartii 19:35, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) jakie kolory? a zresztą dam Ci jeszcze jakis mój, potem najwyżej zmienię (A jak oceniasz moje Mocki?, najlepiej wypowiedz się na ich dyskusjach, lub chociaż zagłosuj). No i daje Ci szablony z moich stron, kolory są na moją potrzebę. Więc jeżeli robisz np Toa Ognia to powiedz a Ci na czerwony zrobię Witaj cezar, idący na śmierć cię pozdrawiająAritika władca Guratti 13:32, mar 19, 2010 (UTC) ? - Dobra, jak mam to skopiować, bo nie rozumiem? - Bartii 11:10, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli chcesz np na Rahi to daj edytuj sekcję "na Rahi" Jak masz to, to daj źrdło dokumentu i skopiuj to (mam nadzieje że wiesz, gdzie jest źródło dokumentu) Vezok999 11:53, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Cała wikia--ZakochanyRahkshi 05:26, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Wzór Skakdi Jestem już trzeci (został jeszcze tylko Chirox123 i Darnok 2). Gresh250 na Rahi Wzór z FBW Skoro przetłumaczyłeś JE 2, to mógłbyś zacząć tłumaczyć Labirynt Strachu? Gresh250 Administracja Możesz dodać mnie do kandydatów na ankieie, wiesz tej o adminach ? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 17:16, mar 24, 2010 (UTC) A ni takiego Ten nowy spamer daje coś do roboty.--DARNOK 2 17:18, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) Eee tam, wielu takich było... Ja go mam wiesz gdzie, szkoda tylko zę nie mam admina, już dawno by był dead ;p Vezok999 17:20, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) Wejdź na GG. Chyba wiem kto to.--DARNOK 2 17:21, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) Dobra Vox22 15:51, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Nie wyświetla mi się strona :P--ZakochanyRahkshi 08:28, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Wejdź na ggAritika władca Guratti 16:42, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Napisałeś mi że ... Nie wiem jak zrobić tą tabelę, gdzie pisze się te różne rzeczy np. lokacja, zadania itd.Mantu7,18:42,02 kwie,2010 Pomoge ci tam jest taki znak po lewej stronie i właśnie tak. Ty masz obrazek z Vezokiem z Bionicle Heroes nie?Mi się podoba ten z Hakannem. Od początku wiedziałem że jesteś spoko! Mam sekcje Przyjaciele,wiesz? Heh, też mam taką nadzieję--ZakochanyRahkshi 10:00, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) 1. Murcio? 2. Nie Vezok, nie usuwaj mnie. Za kilka dni ma do mnie przyjść informatyk i sprawdzić co może być nie tak. 3. Osobiście wolę jasno niebieski coś w guście "dodgerblue". Fajnie, że ktoś o takim czymś pomyślał :)--ZakochanyRahkshi 10:17, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) A Vezok ! Zrobię listę Bionicle.Mantu7,13:16,03 kwi,2010 Lista zrobiona! Dlatego, że kiedy miał stronę napisał "słabość:szybko się wkurza i je st agresywny" .Kiedy patrzałem na jego stronę zobaczyłem, że jest kłamcą, bo napisał także że jest "czuły i szlachetny",a czułość i szlachetność nie idą w parze z gniewem i agresywnością.Wtedy napisałem mu "słabość:głupek". To już nie będę pisał,wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem.Ale masz rację: nikt go nie lubił, a ja cieszę się że dostał kosza. Vezok, ty nie masz dwóch filmów,nie?A ja mam specjalny link do tego. O Bioniclach, przecież pisałeś.A i dzięki za radę." Miesiąc" przekreślony,"tydzień" napisany Eee..wybacz.Ale niezły pomysł,co? Vezok,a jak się robi ankiety?Mantu7,18:18,03 kwi,2010 Już umiem. Vezok gdzie się głosuję na administratora?Ja nie wiem. ej, wejdź na ggAritika władca Guratti 19:35, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Szablon Kto zrobił ten szablon "Użytkownicy"????Mazeka7 15:46, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Ja, a co? Vezok999 15:41, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Nic tak z ciekawości pytam...Można się tam jakoś wbić\załapać??? Ko -Matoranin Mogę cię dopisać... Vezok999 15:59, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) O taaak jeśli mógłbyś...Z góry dzięki ŻALOWY KOLEŚ Mnie też mógłbyś?Mantu7 =Podpis= Otrzymałem od Gresha250 podpis.Jak go użyć?Mantu7 (napisz mi lepiej od razu, w tym celu "Mantu7" to moja dyskusja) FF Kiedy będzie 3 część Szukając wsparcia??--Lhikan Nuva Pogaduchy To samo pytanie. PS Ocenisz mój FF? Jest na opowieściach. Antraker Heh, nie wiedziałem że czyta to tyle osób :D Do końca tygodnia, pewnie w piątek napisze częsć 3. A jak się nazywa twoja opowiesć Antraker? Vezok999 18:40, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Droga Wygnańców. Antraker No właziłem jak IPek. A z chęcia ocenię parę M.O.C-ków.Ant]raker Jakoś będzie za miesiąc. Jutro mam wolne to może z BS01 Grafiki pododaję. A teraz komentuję!--Antraker 18:57, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Przeczytałem. I odpowiedziałem.-- Antraker Moja strona usera Tak możesz mi pomóc.Jak wchodzę na moją stronę usera to zawsze mi niedobrze.Kiedyś nagłówki się popsuły.A zresztą ty też masz "zepsutą dyskusję".Na dyskusji Gresha250 jest pewna tabela, której nie umiem zrobić sam, ale napisałem, jak ma wyglądać. Podpis Ten z datą i czasem.Chciałbym się go nauczyć.Mantu7 Nie.Ale na tej samej stronie chcę zmienić "avatar". Twoja gra Twoja gra jest na wiki, gdzie nie jestem użytkownikiem.Mogę też się zapisać?Mantu'7' Nowi użytkownicy na wiki mile widziani ; ) a gra przecież ma ciągle otwarte zapisy :D Vezok999 18:10, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Wiem ,że się nie znamy ,więc zamierzam zagrać w Twoją grę .Może przez tą grę zapoznam się z że tek powiem eee.... "nieznanymi" mi userami :]A ponieważ jak napisałeś nowi userzy mile widziani zabieram się do roboty : D-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 18:32, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) O to swietnie : ) Vezok999 18:37, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Nareszcie! Dzięki! - Heh, jestem 8 w najczęsciej linkowanych Vezok999 15:20, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) A jakie są zasady gry?Mantu7 Eee... to jest... reguły? Chcesz znać reguły to wejdź na stronę tej gry. [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:BionicleFan Bionicle][http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Bionicle_fan Fan], 17:14, kwi 9, 2010(UTC) A tak przy okazji, Vezok jak ta gra będzie już gotowa to daj link do niej. [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:BionicleFan Bionicle][http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Bionicle_fan Fan], 17:19, kwi 9, 2010(UTC) Wiem, każdemu graczowu wysle przypomniewnie o starcie Vezok999 15:50, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Choć minął termin zapisów to akurat zarejstrowałem się nie dawno i mam pytanie - mogę się jeszcze zapisać do twojej gry a jeśli tak to podasz link???Kubix2000 12:13, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nie wiem ktos, dlaczego odkąd mam admina, mój podpis nie działa ? [[użytkownik:Vezok999|Vezok999]] 13:26, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nie jest to kwestia , a ustawień w . Sprawdź, czy przypadkowo nie odznaczyłeś opcji Traktuj podpis jako wikikod (nie linkuj automatycznie całości) – powinna być zaznaczona, aby podpis działał. Misiek (talk) 14:45, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki, żeczywiscie przez przypadekk to wyłączyłem Vezok999 15:00, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Przezprzypadek nie włączyłeś jak ci się skasowałoAritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 15:02, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Ty chyba też jesteś administratorem?Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:20, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Ba, ja jestem nie tylko adminem, ale i biurpkratą ! Vezok999 16:15, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Przecież to to samo co sysop, tylko, że możesz dać komuś admina i odebrać. To wszystko. Gresh250 Ankiety Na mojej stronie są nowe ankiety.Mantu'7 Możesz oddać głos. I podsunąć mi pomysł na jakąś sekcję. To ty wstawiłeś mi tabelę "userzy"?Dlaczego mój podpis jest czarny?To tak, jakbym zginął!-Gormifan Nie, to nie byłem ja, chyba to by Darnok2, ale pewien nie jestem Vezok999 18:15, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Dobra.Pogadam z nim później.Gormifan Ratunku!!! Ooo...Ja w sprawie...avatara.Kiedy...aach...chciałem go poprawić...zepsuł się i zostawił mi... coś...takiego:"Mantu7".Wiesz... coś na ten temat może?Mantu'7 Do Mantu7: daj sobie jakiś avatar, to to zniknie. A do Vezoka: Congratuliations wygranej wyborów admina! Wiedziałem na 100%, że wygrasz. Sorry, że tak późno to mówię, ale przedtem nie miałem kiedy. Vox22 18:48, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Ale chodzi...o to że...eeee...kiedy chcę go...oooch... zmienić...to występuje...błąd...Mantu'7 Poprostu źle wstawiasz lub masz jakiś błąd przy zapisywaniu,tak się zdarza --Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 12:42, kwi 13, 2010 (UTC) Nom, ja też nie mogłem mieć avatara przez jakies 5 miesięcy po rejestracji, dopiero potem mi się naprawiło Vezok999 12:56, kwi 13, 2010 (UTC) Same się naprawiło? A gra Nie sądzisz, że lepiej szybciej podzielić wszystkich z twojej gry na grupy?Najlepiej tak:OoMn,BoM,Osadnicy Wioski w Dżungli itp.Mantu7 Aha,odpisz na mojej dyskusji.Mantu7 Nie wiedziałem. Napisy A co to za napisy na mojej stronie?Kto to napisał?Mantu7 Jakie napisy? Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Już ich nie ma.Nie wiem co się stało. Czemu? Czemu w Wojna Rdzenia przywróciłeś tekst, mamy przecież już Wojna o Rdzeń? Akuumo Już 18 kwietnia Na mojej dyskusji odpowiedziałeś na pytanie o grupach 18 kwietnia.Dziś 'jest 18.Mantu7 A można już wymyślić broń?Mantu7 I mam nadzieję że pamiętasz o zmianie tej skórki(bo chyba ty robiłeś,jak nie to wybacz).Mantu7 Teraz mam pomysł, zróbmy jakiś taki przydział artykułów do tłumaczenia, ewentualnie przybliżonego. Nie sądzisz, że to by ułatwiło funkcjonowanie Wikii (i daj mi admina ;])-Krzyk 14:47, kwi 19, 2010 (UTC) Wybacz że pytam,ale...start.Mantu7 EEE...już?Mantu7 Chodzi o grę.Ale nie ważne.Zaczekam. I powiedz mi jak skończysz. Tą gre.Jak już ruszyła,to dlatego że to moja pierwsza gra(w którą gram),i nie znam zasad. Wiesz, to polega na tym, zę ja opisuje sytuacje, a ty piszesz co robisz. ; ) Vezok999 13:53, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Jeju!Ale łatwizna,no nie mogę!Ha ha ha!Mantu7 Odpowiedź jest. A jak robicie te zdjęcia z konsolami(bo chętnie będę też na Bionicle Rpg)?Mantu7 A jak się łaczy? Noooooo..........................................................nie... Chodzi o na przykład gry typu Lot Lewy czy coś takiego. Drobne , a cieszy - Krzyk 20:04, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Nie znam się za dobrze na technice każdej wiki,a co dopiero komputera.Łączenie?Nie wiew co to znaczy.Mantu7 Ale...chyba ten obrazek jest niekonieczny,nie?Przecież ja dałem obrazek Hakanna z Gry.Mantu7 Możesz popatrzeć przecież. http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Mantu7tu. Mam też pomysł na pierwszą grę na RPG.Mantu7 Zapisz się,jak chcesz.Ale gra ruszy dpiero w czerwcu.Mantu7 Kilka pytań *Co będzie jeśli na rpg nikt nie zapisze się do gry(lub tylko 2 osoby)? *Co trzeba zrobić rzeby zostać użytkownikiem miesiąca? *Ale na dyskusji Glatorian Arena 3 przeczytałem od Lhikana Nuvy że przy ściąganiu nie ma wirusów absolutnie.Gwarantujesz? Mantu7 Aha.Właśnie trochę pograłem.Ale multiplayer jest świetny,nieprawdasz?Mantu7 A to wyżej?Też wymyśliłem grę.Mantu7 A co trzeba zrobić rzeby ktoś wogóle miał pojęcie o grze? Mantu7 Aha,popatrz tu http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Starsy_i_inne To naprawdę nie chcesz się zapisać?Szkoda. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...no nie wiedziałem hehehe.Ale po prostu jeszcze nie znam się na Rpg.Jak weszłem na twoją stronę zob- aczyłem że Wyspa Konfliktów ma otwarte zapisy.A potem wpisuję się natychmiast.Więc sam rozumiesz. Aha,a pamiętasz jak pisałeś mi o podpisie z datą? Mówiłeś o wzorze podpisu.Bo resztę już wiem.Wytłumaczysz mi to?Mantu7 Aha,jedno już zrobiłem, ale masz pojęcie jaki mi wyszedł podpis(pomyliłem się)?Taki:--[[Użytkownik:Mantu7|Mantu7]] 08:55, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) No fakt, jest przestarzały. Właściwie to nie zauważyłem- Wbrew wszelkim pozoromwcale mnie tu nie ma Skomentuj. jeśli możesz na moim blogu opowiadanie me. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 09:52, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) A wrogowie mają sami się wpisywać czy ja mam to zrobić?Mantu7 15:43, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Mogą sami, możesz i ty Vezok999 17:12, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Vezok,to ja,Gormi :).-User:Larkanni6 To jakiś żart? że niby korzystam z tego samego IP co DARNOK 2? I ban?! Proszę mi tu to wszystko odszczekać bo mam już dosyć niesłusznych banów na mnie! --DARKON 20:46, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) 1. Broń białą powinien mieć :P, albo nie zrozumiałeś albo źle napisałem :| 2. Tak można, sam daję taki chełm, pssyt... pod chełm daj folię aby plastelina nie osadziła się na części :P To napisał --Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 11:05, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Tak. --DARKON 16:01, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Raz tworzący pomylił się lub miał problem ze samym sobą i na spamił na mnie tworząc stronkę Dyskusja: Pohatu290 gdzie pisał o jakiś latających świniach czy co i Populus zbanował mnie z jakiś swoich ubzduranych powodów.--DARKON 13:32, kwi 30, 2010 (UTC) Co do twojego szablonu "Użytkownicy", to Thunder'blood, nie Thunderbolt.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:52, maj 1, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, czy w przyszłym roku będą wybory admina? Tak z ciekawości pytam. [[User:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] (Dyskusja) 1. Po co mają być? 2. Vezoka nie będzie na wiki do wtorku. Powód? Wyjechał na weekend do Zakopanego, aby je odkopać. - Poco odkopywać :P, jest o ile wiem. Wyborów zapewne nie będzie... gdyż poco?--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 18:19, maj 1, 2010 (UTC) A no panocku, Zakopane bedom odkopwać przez tydzień :D A na serio bede teraz godoł: wyborów nie bedzie, chyba że inni admini odejdą. A teraz musze, zgodnie z moim zwyczojem sprawdzić każdą edycję która miała miejsce w ciągu ostotnich 4 dni, do tego na 3 wikiach :D Vezok999 21:39, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Ty, panocku :D ty budiet na GG zawtra?--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 11:39, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) EEEEEE! Szprek enzi po ludzku! Dałbym jakiś fajny tekst w podpisie, ale mi się nie chce No dobra ja bendu choworyty po swojemu, znaczy no tego po polskuju a nie po Podlaskuju.--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:10, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) - Zdrastfujtie tałariś Vezok! Szpreh en zi dojcz, czy coś takiego (a co to znaczy?). Witaj z powrotem wśród nieżywych, a raczej żywych. To się pisze: Spriechts sie deutsh (chyba że cos pomieszałem, bo niemiecki nie jest u mnie mocny) Vezok999 14:08, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Nażarliście sią za dużo oscypków. Akuumo - Tylko, że mnie tam nie było :) (i całe szczęście, może nie do końca). To ta zmiana pogody... a w Hiszpanii pada śnieg, i co? :) Zdrastwujtie, zdrastwujtie Gresh i Vezok, a kuda wy byli? Ja był w chatu a wy w chatu i w chatu? Stimmt? даст это щэ хорошее будет ! Tylko to jest temat dyskusji :P?----Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 17:52, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) - いいえ、何ですか？ :) (Dla niekumatych, nie, a co? - wzięte z "google tłumacz"). Umysł Czemu przeniosłeś Umysł do Psionika? Akuumo Bo tak się własnie nazywa ta moc. Zobacz na BS01, tam to jest Psionics, a kiedy ja pisałem artykół nie wedziałem jak to przetłumaczyć więc sam dobrałem odpowiedni moim zdaniem tytuł. Ale teraz wiem jaki popełniłem błąd- w końcu ja też człowiek : ) Ale jezeli będziesz chciał używać na innych stronach, np PFB słowa umysł to pewnie cię wysmieja bądź nie zrozumieją Vezok999 11:32, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Akuumo Vezok, nie ma takiego słowa "psionika". To nie ma sensu. Może i tak się tam nazywała ta moc, ale umysł też do tego pasuje. To jest encyklopedia, a na encyklopediach nie może być nieistniejące słowo (psionika). Wolałbym, żebyś przeniósł to do "Umysł". Tak było zawsze i chciałbym, by tak było dalej. Vox22 14:28, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Aaaa.... No to wielkie sorry. Po prostu jak pisałem to słowo, to mi podkreśliło na czerwono, więc myślałem, że nie istnieje. Mój błąd. Zapomnijmy o tym. Vox22 14:41, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, wiem. Reszta Wahi była bez myślnika, więc... A teraz trzeba usunąć "Ko Wahi", bo ktoś to odtworzył. Co za świat... Vox22 15:09, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) JUHU!!!!!! Hura!Darnok praw admina pozbawiony zostanie!!!!!!!!!!!!!-User:Larkanni6 Chwila, znacyz, że Psionikę znowu mamy przenieść do Umysłu? O ja pier. Domyślcie się, co było dalej Niby dlaczego? Vezok999 15:53, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) SOORY! Pomyłka, myślałem, że to nie Vox, tylko Vezok napisał to o podkreślonym na czerwono,. zaraz naprawię. Użytkownik:Akuumo Dobra, już po sobioe posprzątałem. Ten dzień jest dziwniejszy niż moje sny. Akuumo 3000 edycji No, jestem 4 użytkownikiem, który edytował naszą Encyklopedię 3000 razy :D VEZOK 999 I JEGO 3001 EDYCJA |} Że niby ja nie user?! -Krzyk 21:36, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Szablon, twoja strona usera, Użytkownicy, mnie brak!-Krzyk 11:09, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, możesz mi zrobić szablon z Kiiną (taką, jak na mojej stronie usera)? Kiina88 ♡ Szablon - Glatorian, zdjęcie - Kiina (jak na mojej stronie), plemię - userzy, broń - widelec trójząb, status - aktywna, miejsce pobytu - Encyklopedia Bionicle Kiina88 ♡ 09:32, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Dziękuję! Kiina88 ♡ 09:44, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Reszta pytań Mam jeszcze pytanie. W jaki sposób normalni użytkownicy stają się Wielkimi Administratorami (po głosowaniu oczywiście)?Mantu7 12:35, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) W kwietniu tego roku było głosowanie. Ty, Matuśek i Gresh250 zostaliście Wielkimi Administratorami.W jaki sposób dostaliście prawa Administratora?Mantu7 12:57, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Dostali prawa od innych "niestacjonujących" adminów : P.I tyle -Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 13:11, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, już mu na dyskusji przed tobą napisałem :D Vezok999 13:15, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) List do Sharah i pare edycji --Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:21, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Rzadko go widzę, więc zostawiam.-Krzyk 17:28, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Użytkownik Miesiąca Jak myślisz - czy jeśli to tępo poprawiania Artykółów utrzymam to mam szansę zostać użytkownikiem miesiąca??--DARNOK 2 18:59, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) A propo - zredagowałem artykół o Tahu poddział Bohrok. Zobacz jakie było a jakie jest.--DARNOK 2 13:52, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Oczywiście;)--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 11:46, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Wandal powinien mieć bana co najmniej na tydzień (chyba nigdy nie był na żadnej wiki).--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 11:51, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Czemu?--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 11:56, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz dziwne to może mu wytłumaczyć, że wiadomości pisze się na dyskusji.--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 12:05, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Your strona Your strona is... zwalona! Co się stało z "spisem treści"? - Chirox303... Vezok999 11:50, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Marzenia Och,może pan administrator jeszcze raczyłby mi nie psuć marzeń?!-Larkanni6 Jakich marzeń? Malum121 Rozmarzył się, że chciałbt być adminem+ biurokratą Vezok999 20:42, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Nie adminem.Samym biurokratą.-User:Larkanni6 Za co niby? Osiągnij tyle edycji co vezok999 to pogatamy o tym. Malum121 Vezok błagam Cię na kolanach, zbanuj tego tępego h***, nie chce mi się poprawiać jego błędów!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 17:10, maj 16, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, czekam tylko na jeszcze jeden objaw spamu i daje tydzień. Potem jak nie przestanie to miesiąc, potem 3 itd. Vezok999 17:12, maj 16, 2010 (UTC) To już teraz poprwiaj jego błędy - ja mam dość! Ten pe*** zamienia dolary na złote!--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 17:14, maj 16, 2010 (UTC) Plemię Wody Vezok, ja w pewnej sprawie. Chiałem tylko powiedzieć, że Tarix NIE JEST przywódcą Plemienia Wody. Może tak było w komiksie, ale mógł to być zwykły błąd tłumacza. Lord Vox 16:26, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Wolisz wierzyć w to, co jest w jednym komiksie, czy w to, co jest w filmie, Przewodniku Mata Nui po Bara Magna i na trzech angielskich wikiach (bo tam ja jakoś nie znalazłem wzmianki o tym, że jest dowódcą)? Lord Vox 16:29, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) A Przewodnik? Lord Vox 16:36, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma nic o tym, że jest dowódcą. Poza tym, słowo "leader" znaczy "dowódca", ale również "lider". A w tym komiksie mogło chodzić o to, że jest liderem w walkach i "spoczywa na nim jakaś odpowiedzialność" i musi walczyć ze Skrallami czy coś w ten deseń. Na dowód mam jeszcze Lego.com, tam też nie ma nic o tym, że Tarix jest dowódcą plemienia. Co do filmu: może i Skralle/Skrallowie nie potrafią w nim walczyć ani mówić, ale jednak twórcy nie wymyślali informacji, więc to, że dowódcą jest Agori może być prawdą. Poza tym chyba nie chcesz na wiki pomyłek jak w przypadku "Lhikana Stars"? Wszyscy mówili, że to on jest połączeniem złotych części z Tahu, ale później okazało się, że to nieprawda. Lord Vox 16:45, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) A po za tym to mogło oznaczać że ma charakter przywódcy.--DARNOK 2 16:52, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie. Lord Vox 16:55, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Ruszyły zapisy do mojej Gry Rahi come back jest ulepszona http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Rahi_come_back Panrahk17 18:33, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Tak, ale wiesz, ja z Lhikanem nigdy nie wierzyłem :] No dobra, zmieńcie Vezok999 18:52, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Lord Vox nie spamuj dyskusji Malum121 Vezok! Help! Mam taki sam IP co Piccolo000 czy jak mu tam :( Lord Vox 13:57, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Właściwie to nie, bo np. nie mogłem dodać posta do bloga, bo mi jakiś komunikat wyskakiwał, a teraz mogę dodawać posty... Dziwne. Tak czy siak, nie musisz go odblokowywać. Lord Vox 17:05, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Vezok nie mogę edytować przez jakiegoś Piccolo000;( Użytkownik: Lhikan Nuva Powinno ci zaraz pozwolić edytować. Ja też tak miałem. (to do Lhikana było) Lord Vox 18:02, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Mógłbyś mi pomóc nad pracą nad moją nową wiki? http://pl.fantastyka.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fantasy_Wiki&action=edit&section=1--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 17:16, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) A Disio? Dlaczego on może mieć "swoje" zdjęcia? Nie zauważyłeś, że dość często się kłócimy? - Aha, już wiem, jak to Disio zrobił. Thx, za poradę :) - Chętnię się nauczę obojętnie od kogo, czyli mów co wiesz. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 15:47, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) Skomentuj proszę bloga mego. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 16:33, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) Mam... Mam fajne zdjęcie w szablonie usera? :) - Ja się załamie Skąd ty bierzesz te części? Myślałem na początku, że jesteś równie biedny jak ja, a teraz... Załamałem się... Załamany, lecz nie złamany Gresh250 Zapraszam na mój blog. Lord Vox 15:40, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) To chociaż powiedz, co o tym myślisz. Lord Vox 17:03, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) A tak. Dzięki za przypomnienie :) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 09:15, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Czerwony alarm!!!! Do wiki dołączył nowy superspamer!!!!!!!! Trzeba go zbanować!!!!!Mantu7 09:48, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Weź się nie błaźnij. U mnie teraz żaen spamer nie wzbudza emocji. On już jest dawno zbanowany a jego edycje wycofałem. Spokojnie, "problem" z głowy Vezok999 09:52, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Zostaw mi następnego spamera do zbanowania :) - Skomentujże proszę mój nowy wpis na blogu. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 19:36, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Jak się robi z kogoś admina? Bo na innej wiki chcę zrobić z jednego. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:49, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki :). Może jak Ci się ban na komputer skończy ją odwiedzisz, a wtedy może już będzie rozbudowana. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:08, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) Hej dlaczego usunąłeś mi obrazek Turaga Takanuva z mojej strony? Wiem że to ty? Dlaczego?Kubix2000 07:10, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) ` To już na własną stronę nie wolno obrazków fanowskich umieszczać?!Kubix2000 12:57, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Czyli ja usuwam kolejny obrazek który dodałem Kubix2000 13:00, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj na temat tych fanowskich obrazków to po 1:Turaga Takanuva jest kanoniczny i nie fanowski bo pojawił się w serialu bionicle pt. Królestwo a po 2:Jaller też jest kanoniczy i nie fanowski!!!Ten wnerwiony Fanowskie, znczy się takie, które zrobi fan. Czy rysunek Turagi Takanuvy był zrobiony przez rysowników lego, czy raczej wziąłęs to z DeviantArta? Vezok999 12:35, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Znalazłem na google ale Jaller to jest k.a.n.o.n.i.c.z.n.yTen...no trochę mniej wnerwiony Tak, ale zdjęcie pstryknął fan, potem je przesłał.. No i jeszcze ta chmurka nadaje mu szczególą kanonicznosć Vezok999 12:49, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, może chmurka się sprzecza z kanonem ale wiele userów ma zdięcia postaci a na dodatek Gresh coś pisał na swej dyskusji o sfotografowanych zdięciach możesz se sprawdzić jak chcesz Ten nie zbyt zadowolony Człowieku, przecież ja o wszystkim wiem. Greshowi sam tłumaczyłem jak ma robić, aby te zdjęcie mógł wstawić bez przesyłana ich na wiki Vezok999 12:58, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Gresh250 napisał na dyskusji w artykule Grafika: (początek cytatu)Przeczytaj nowy regulamin - tyko "niekanoniczne" grafiki są niedozwolone (czyli zdjęcia mocków itp.), ale nie zdjęcia setów. Powiedz mi, czy Gresh jest niekanoniczny?(koniec cytatu) i co??? Zdziwiony? To może mi podaj jak tego Jallera dać(chmurkę usunąłem)Kubix2000 13:00, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) CZy ty dyskusję usera uważasz za regulamin? Zajżyj na Forum:Regulamin, gdzie razem z Greshem tworzylismy regulamin. On początkowo chciał móc wstawiać zdjęcia setów, ale i te ostatecznie uznali'smy' za niedozwolone Vezok999 13:06, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, przeczytałem i teraz to widzę(tylko dlaczego jakoś Gresh250 może? Bo to admin?)dzięki Zniesmaczony NIe, on ma dlatego, bo wstawił je bez przesyłania Vezok999 13:14, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Zmieńmy temat - Jak się robi ankietę? Kubix2000 13:15, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Piszesz: < poll > odp 1 odp 2 odp 3... < / poll > I już, tylko rób bez spacji Vezok999 13:23, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Dziwne, nie działa Naprawdę!!! To mam pomysł: zrobisz mi ankiete pt. Którego Piraka lubisz najbardziej? A odpowiedzi to: 1.Zaktan 2.Vezok 3.Hakann 4.Thok 5.Reidak 6.Avak 7.Vezon ok??? Kubix2000 13:57, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Którego Piraka lubisz najbardziej? Zaktan Vezok Hakann Thok Reidak Avak Vezon Proszę :D --Vezok999 18:58, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Zna ktos może jakis translator łaciński? Vezok999 14:40, cze 9, 2010 (UTC) Może by się znalazło... A po co Ci? - Chce cos sobie sprawdzić. A znasz taki? Vezok999 19:19, cze 9, 2010 (UTC) Żegnam całą wikię i ciebię wyjadę na 2 tydnie do helu bez internetu:(prześlij innym useromBRUTAKAZbawiciel 14:49, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) 13:17, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) No to pa, Muupet. A do Vezoka: Musisz odtworzyc artykuł "Pi*dolona Ku*wa", (ale tylko na chwilę) ale chodzi mi o ten od DARNOKA 2 i skopiować treść na stronę usera i dyskusję DARNOKA 2, bo został bez strony usera i dyskusji. Jeśli nie da się odtworzyć to trudno, ale chyba da się, bo na mojej wiki coś takiego jest możliwe (chyba). Lord Vox 15:33, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) Jest mały problem. NOralnie dalo by się, ale kiedy usunięto Pierdol*** kur** to Chirox stworzył to od nowa. Odtwarzając mogę odtworzyć tylko wersję Chiroxa303 z napisem do usunięcia. Słowem: Chirox nieźle go załatwił Vezok999 15:43, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) Zrobiłem: http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Tek . Zdjęcia i reszta później. Lord Vox 16:31, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) Wejdziesz i poedytujesz trochę na fantasy wiki? Byłbym wdzięczny za stworzenie paru szablonów, wstawienia kilku grafik i nauczenie mnie jak się robi szablony.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 17:11, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) Zapiszesz się do mojej nowej gry Wojna o Xilar Nui? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Eee... Sorry, ale nie wiem o co chodzi. Coś się zepsuło, bo pamiętam, jak napisałem w przekierowaniu Guurahka (nie pamiętam tej głupiej nazwy) "Do usunięcia!", ale przedtem skopiowałem zawartość to prawdziwej strony Guurahka. Nie wiem, czemu to się nie zapisało, ale wiesz, że teraz jest problem z edycami, które znikają. Lord Vox 15:32, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) A to, o czym mówił Gresh? Przysięgam na Boga, że naprawiłem stronę Guurahkowi, ale się nie zapisało. A wcisnąłem "Zapisz". Lord Vox 15:38, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Im też zmieniałem! Co tu się dzieje?! Miałem 2 487 edycji, a teraz mam 2 323? Ch*lera, co jest grane? Lord Vox 15:43, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) No nie wiem, bo pamiętam, jak miałem gdzieś 3 450 edycji, i pojawił się ten spamer. Więc i tak mi za dużo odjęło. Dobra, zmieńmy temat. Co sądzisz o Tekach? Lord Vox 15:49, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Ej mi też odjeło ale ok. 25 edycji.--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 15:59, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Ja miałem 802 a mam 722. Głupi spam!!! Zamordowałbym tego... Nie będę marnował słów. Vezok, błagam, przywróć mi dyskusję Usera.